The present invention relates to a vehicle navigation system.
According to the invention, there is provided vehicle navigation system comprising:
an apparatus located on board a vehicle and comprising a wireless message receiver which is inactive when the vehicle is switched off, a navigation information processor, and an application for: recognising a message from the receiver containing an instruction for a navigation-associated action; interpreting a location defined in the recognised message and associated with the action; and causing the processor to perform the instruction;
a messaging service including a message store for storing messages directed to the receiver when the receiver is inactive and for sending the or each stored message when the receiver becomes active; and
a messaging device usable, when the vehicle is switched off, for sending to the messaging service a message containing an instruction for a navigation-associated action.
The system may comprise means for generating a vehicle itinerary. The action may comprise entering the location in the itinerary. The application may be arranged to interpret the location as any one of a startpoint, a waypoint, a via, a destination, and a stop. When the application interprets the location as a stop, it may be arranged to interpret a dwell time associated with the stop. The application may be arranged to calculate an estimated time of arrival at a destination taking into account the dwell time.
The application may be arranged to interpret the location from geographical coordinates in the recognised message.
The application may be arranged to interpret the location from a name in the recognised message. The name may comprise a geographical name and/or may be programmable by a user.
The receiver may be arranged to communicate with a cellular telephone network.
The receiver may be an interface for a cellular telephone.
The message may comprise at least one data packet.
The messaging device may comprise a cellular telephone handset.
The location may be contained in a text field of the message. As an alternative, the location may be formed as additional data accompanying a text field of the message.
It is thus possible for vehicle navigation information to be sent to a vehicle from a remote source so that information entry or programming of the system does not have to be performed by a person in the vehicle. Thus, a driver does not have to enter such information before starting a journey or while driving a vehicle. The appropriate data may be transmitted, for example, from a home or office, for example during the planning of a journey with reference to maps, so that a suitable itinerary is available at the start of a journey in the vehicle.